


Resemblance

by Marorin5



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marorin5/pseuds/Marorin5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing was, sometimes, when people looked at him... he could tell they were looking at something else. At someone else. They looked at Goten, but he could tell they were really looking at a ghost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resemblance

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this on my phone a few nights ago before I fell asleep. XD I read a Frances Bean Cobain interview talking about her father a while ago, that for some reason I remembered yesterday and inspiration hit like a truck. Because let's be honest, Goten (who I love because he's just so cute!) is pretty much a mini Goku. Like, Goku wasn't wrong when he said, "There's a little me hiding behind your leg." At least when Goten was a child. Goten looked exactly like Goku, and had a similar personality. So, it makes a lot of sense that he would be a constant reminder to everyone of his dad. 
> 
> And that's how this came to be! XD

Son Goten was a happy-go-lucky, naïve, bright child, whose innocence and cuteness made even the toughest of men crack a smile. He loved nature; he loved to sport fight and play with his best friend, Trunks; he loved food; but most important of all—he adored his family more than anything. His mommy, his grandpa and his big brother, Gohan, were the most important people in his short life.

They weren't his only family though. 'Cause there was also his daddy. Son Goku. He'd never met his daddy, because he was dead, but he'd heard a lot about him. Gohan loved to tell him stories about their father, about the times they spent together and what their dad had taught him. Sometimes his mom and grandpa would join the conversation, and they would relive old memories.

They weren't the only ones who told Goten about his father though. Family friends such as Krillin, Bulma, Piccolo and Yamcha always came by, and they all had stories about his daddy. And there were many times in which they shared those stories with him, as if to let him know that he did have a dad, and tell him who he was.

But a small part of Goten felt jealous of all of them. Because they all had known Goku personally. They all had memories of him. What did Goten have? Just stories told by people who'd known his father—nothing he could call his own to begin with.

And there was also this other thing. At first he hadn't really noticed, but now he was starting to. The thing was, sometimes, when people looked at him... he could tell they were looking at something else. At someone else. They looked at Goten, but he could tell they were really looking at a ghost.

People always told him, "You're so much like your father!" Everyone did that. Gohan, his mom, his grandpa, Piccolo, Krillin, Bulma, and the list goes on. Even Vegeta has stared at him while looking at someone else. Goten didn't mind being like his daddy, because Gohan always made their dad seem like a pretty awesome guy. But he didn't really like when they looked at him that way though. Because while they were staring at someone else, he was looking right at their eyes and seeing the whole lot of emotions that flashed in their faces as they looked at him. Sometimes it was happiness, other times it was sadness, sometimes anger, others melancholy.

One thing was clear to him, though: he reminded everyone of his daddy.

And pretty much everyone Goten knew had loved him, or—at the very least—had respected him. Goten hadn't met him, but he thought he loved him anyway. Because that was his daddy, and people loved their daddies, right? He was really happy with his family, he loved them all, but sometimes, he really wished he'd gotten to meet his father.

And then Gohan came back one day, grinning like mad, and announced Goku was coming back for the tournament. His mommy had been as excited as his brother, meanwhile Goten wasn't sure how to feel. He really, really wanted to meet his dad, but he didn't know how his dad would react to him. Would he love him? Would he like him? What if he didn't?

Gohan was convinced their dad would love him, and Goten believed him, because out of the two of them, Gohan was the one who'd known their father.

There was something Goten noticed now though. Ever since Gohan told everyone that Goku was coming back, they didn't look at him with eyes full of sadness and melancholy when they were looking at the ghost. They looked at him with eyes hope, happiness, because that ghost was gonna come back, and they'd all missed him.

The ghost everyone saw when looking at him was coming back.

His daddy was coming back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! Hopefully you liked it. :)


End file.
